And Who Are You?
by Selena Parramore
Summary: Emily has multipersonalities. My god, that says enough as it is. One of her personalities runs into You-Know-Who. And you can only imagine what happens. Rate M for language. WARNING MARY SUE xD no seriously...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

------------------------------------Section 1---------------

Emily walked down the darkened alleyway. It was daylight but the alley remained dark due to the shadows of the many buildings around it.

_Emily... _

All she could think of right now was the night she murdered everyone in her

household. But it wasn't her. No not her.

_Emily, please stop. Just please!_

It was Lilium... Lilium Sorrows. One of her multi personalities. Emily wasn't normal. But she still was normal. Not normal just sane. No one knew about her dark past, luckily. No one, not a soul. Maybe the people Lilium had murdered, but other than that, no one. Emily's pale face became more gray. A dark figure had stepped in front of her, blocking her view of her apartment. She had to admit this wasn't very surprising, she did live in the worst part of Gotham. Not saying she always lived in such a bad place. But her multi personalities caused her to move.

Her jade eyes looked past him stupidly. She grunted. ''Excuse me, sir,'' she said softly. He looked down at her. Taking in her long legs first to her average hips,

her small waist, her small bust, stopping there for a second. He slowly looked up until his eyes meant hers. They were small, beady, and lustful. That look suddenly made her hateful. Emily's 2nd multi personalities that she had gained at 9 years of age began to speak up. Nina Axeslinger. Her name itself was her true personality. To be aggressive and violent.

Nina began nagging at the back of her brain. 'Punch him. Or at least let me at him.' Emily had 4 different personalities or minds inside of her one brain. Lilium, also referred to the ghostly no emphanty or symphony having ghost. Lilium had metallic silver hair and dull lifeless green eyes. Nina Axeslinger has the angry one. She had jet black hair with two dark blue streaks that framed her face. Her eyes a deep angry flaring forest green. Elizabeth was the motherly loving side of her. Always nurturing and forgiving. Worrying too much. Her hair a metallic black with a silver streak with bright green as oak leaves eyes. Suzy, or Susan Lovely, the flirtatious romantic side of her. Her hair black with a bright blue highlights. Her eyes gold. She was in fact lovely. Emily normally had jet black hair and jade eyes with flecks of forest green and swirls of gold. She was very pale with grayish cheeks and neatly organized shoulder length hair.

Nina began to take over before Emily could disagree.

--------------------------------------Section 2-------------

The brute looked down at the fragile little lady looking up at him. His eyes enlarged as he watched the petite young lady's pieces of hair raise as if static was causing it to float on ends. Her hair began lengthening then darkening as two pieces of it turned a dark tealish blue. He stared back at her as he noticed one of her eyes darkening to a flaring forest green, her eyes wild and angry. Aggressive like an animal that wanted to rip him open and dance in his blood. He grunted suddenly. Anger that this slut even let the thought of wanting to take him on in a fight angered him.

The girl smiled darkly. Making a shiver travel up his spine, but him not wanting to admit it. She chuckled evilly. ''Stop looking at me you lustful brute or I just might have to rip open your chest.''

''You dumb whore,'' He tried to slap her but her hand caught his. Clenching his hand aggressively. He could hear some of the bones in his hand shattering. He cried out in agony. ''Let go of me, you stupid bitch"'' She began laughing madly. Her laugh echoing all around him. Reminding him of the new crazed killer in Gotham named The Joker. He struggled to get free. He punched her in the face. Her face turned to the side. She shook her head and a crazed grin began spreading across her heart-shaped oval face, She bent his hand in a certain way causing his wrist to snap and his knees buckle. She chuckled darkly, then kicked him in the face while still holding his hand. She dropped his hand. ''I better not see you around here again.'' She glared suddenly. Her expressions flying on and off her face dramatically. Then she smiled again. ''Or I might not be so nice.'' She began to chuckle and walked off into the apartment down the block and across the street.

------------------------------------Section 3---------------

Nina walked in her apartment cracking up. 'Stupid brute.' She thought humorously. He thought he was able to take her on but for one thing, she's quick, and for another she can take a punch and can also throw a mighty fine one, too. Lustful stupid men like that angered her so. But it tickled her pink to shatter their pride and arrogance.

She walked into her bedroom and looked through the closet. ''Aha'' Emily had a section in her closet just for Suzy and Nina. She was so happy. She looked at her section to see corsets, bodices, fishnets, pants with chains, garters, boots, and so much more. She grabbed a black and red lacy bustier, a fishnet turtleneck and a skirt with chains all over. She'd just wear a pair of Emily's high-heels. She threw the clothes on quickly, grabbed her two fave pocketknives and headed back out the apartment. She was probably looking like the real-life Gothic male fantasy coming to life. She didn't know really where she was going but she was headed somewhere. Somewhere full of chaos. Or at least a calm place heavily populated where she could cause some good old fashioned terror and fright. She sighed with ecstasy. Boy, she loved chaos. To walk around and study the reactions, watch how it always unfolded, never going by plan for that fact that it was pure chaos.

She stopped walking automatically. Something had caught the corner of her eye, She looked over. It was a bank. She could hear gunshots going off from inside. She smirked darkly. ''Oh boy. What do we have here.'' She skipped over. ''I hope, hope, hope, that its fun, fun fun. Oh goody.'' She became giddy with the thought of bursting in on a room full of terrified people with this crazed look on her face that only added to the tension. She continued skipping over until she was at the bottom steps of the old mob bank. Oh the glee that filled her. It was such a long time since she was free to be loose from the cells of Emily's weak mind, and she was coming back at such a great timing. She jumped up two steps. Skipping two steps until she was at the archway door. She grinned wildly and thrust through the door with one big push. Shattering whatever was used to lock it. She walked in giddy with mock terror to find men masked as clowns and people screaming at the sight of her. Her eyes flaring green with a wild animal like growl escaping her lips. She grinned darkly at the people. Even the masked men were surprised. She not knowing why when they were armed with tommy guns and god knows what else, One of them brutes grunted angrily. She smiled at him crazily. ''Oh joy. This sure does look fun, fun, fun'' She chanted as she twirled in and about the room.

A tall slender masked man, named Bozo, shot a gun off through the ceiling. ''Get down'', he ordered. She danced over to him.

''Get down?!? I'm just supervising. Or enjoying the fun you're causing. Continue making chaos,'' She said energized with the joy of terrified people breathing heavily around her. She danced over to a corner where she melted into the shadows. Escaping mostly everyones view of her.

The sound of drilling became heard just as a supposed bank manager yelled harshly, ''Do you know who you're stealing from?!? You and your friends are dead!,'' As he took out a shotgun and tried shooting at and another fellow, Bozo and Grumpy. He shot the other guy but Grumpy and Bozo got down. The ''bank teller'' continued shooting. Both men crouched down behind a desk. ''He's out, right?'' Grumpy said. The slender man looked around, thinking, then nodded. Grumpy stood only to get shot at. Bozo spontaneously stood and shoot the Bank manager in the leg. Bringing him down for good. ''Where'd you learn to count,'' Grumpy said as he walked to the room the grilling was heard. Nina seemed to be the only one to notice the other shooting distantly as this catastrophe happened.

Grumpy walked in hauling bags of money. Bozo looked over at Nina. She could feel his eyes on her. She smirked at him crazily. She knew, Bozo was going to ATTEMP to kill Grumpy. But who knew, he might succeed. Grumpy looked at the slender man. ''I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash.'' She could tell he was smirking beneath the mask. ''Oh no. I killed the bus driver!'' Bozo said happily. Nina's gulped down a breath of air in awe. This was so interesting, like a play centered around terror and havoc. Oh, she just loved it.

''Bus driver?!? What bu-'' Grumpy asked confused with anger lacing itself in there. Just as he said 'what bus' a bus smashed through the wall and ran over the brute. An accomplice, stepped out and said. ''School's out, time to go.'' Bozo looked over at him and began shoveling in bags full of money with the bus driver. ''Cat's not getting up, is he?'' The bus driver shook his head. ''That's a lot of money'' He said quietly to himself then paused ''Hey Bozo. What happened to the other guys?'' Bozo looked at him then casually shot him and threw in the rest of the bags. The bank manager, who still wasn't dead asked in a weary voice. ''Oh, criminals in this town used to believe in things. Honor. Respect. Look at you! What do you believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN?

After tossing in the last bag of money the slender man shuffled over and chuckled from beneath the mask, ''Oh, I believe that whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you...'' He ripped off his mask,''STRANGER'' Underneath the mask was a revoltingly attractive man with greasy dirty blond hair that was poorly spray-dyed a sickly green. His yellow teeth shining brightly through his smile. His face caked with white grease paint. With red-painted bruised lips and a smile that was actually scars that extended halfway to his ears on each side, creating a Glasgow smile. His chocolate brown eyes dull and lifeless surrounded by black grease paint. He began laughing. Nina couldn't help it. She joined in on the laugh. Cackling uncontrollably. Echoing this man's crazed laughter.

He silenced himself just as Nina herself did so also. He stooped over towards the bank manager to stick a grenade in his mouth, the cork of the grenade, as Nina called it, was attached to one of the threads on his navy blue overcoat. He grinned at Nina as he turned back around and walked towards the bus. Grinning madly at her. She smirked back at him and caught a wink. He slammed the bus' emergency back door and walked to the front of it. His eyes never leaving Nina through the darkened glass windows. He finally got to the bus' driver's seat and drove the bus out of the bank to only blend in with other buses. Nina jumped out of the shadows and skipped to the front of the bank just as the grenade puffed out a cloud of smoke. She was still giddy but the glee was being overcome with tiredness and the nagging from Emily in the back of her mind was driving her crazier than she already was.

She danced out the bank and walked back to her lonely little boring apartment. Unlocking her door and stepping in she mechanically walked into the bedroom to change and welcome sleep. Welcoming it stubbornly though. Not wanting to give in so easily. ''Stupid Emily...'' Nina said in a pissed off tone before fully giving in to sleep..

------The Next Day--------------------Section 4----------------

Emily woke up exhausted. ''What happened last night,'' she said groggily. She knew Nina had taken over but nothing else. She got out of bed and stupidly walked into her very Victorian living room and plopped on her red lacy love-seat couch. She flipped on her tele and turned to the news station.

_''Here on Gotham News on Channel Six. I'm Tiffany and I'm here on the scene of a mob bank, that had just gotten robbed by a new criminal that calls himself the Joker. I'm here interviewing a witness/victim to the heist.'' _The woman on the television turned to a frightened looking woman who was antsy and rigid. ''_What exactly happened when you were at the bank, Ms. Baltimore''._

_''Me and my boyfriend Todd were just minding our own business when these four men busted in with clown masks on They forced us to get down and shoved grenades in our hands. Saying we better hold on for dear life if we didn't want to be blown to mars. Just as they were about to continue robbing the bank a woman dressed in a corset shirt, a skirt with chains all over and a crazy smile. She only added to the tension...'' _The news reporter nodded.

_''What did this woman look like?''_

_''She was very beautiful. She... had catlike eyes that were so inhumanly forest green that she was terrifying looking. She had jet black hair that had deep teal blue streaks framing her face. I've never seen anyone so abnormal that considered themselves a civilian. She was dancing and skipping all over the bank, chanting about how fun this was and how she loved chaos. After that the masked men continued robbing the bank. The bank manager killed one but the Joker had gotten away.''_

_''What did the Joker look like?'' _Tiffany seemed absorbed in how everyone looked.

_''He was revolting. Like the devil himself. He had a scarred smile. Gosh, just thinking about it sickens me.'' _The woman suddenly looked around. ''_Those freaks won't see this will they?'' _Emily turned off the television aggressively.

''God damn it Nina!'' Emily stomped off into her bedroom. Luckily Nina and hers' faces weren't exactly alike. Nina had sharper bone structure. Lilium looked like the younger version of her. With softer bone structure. Liz had wrinkles around her eyes and smile, looking more like Emily's mother than Emily. And Susan was far more fragile, and sensual looking than Emily.

Emily looked at her clock to notice that she only had fifteen minutes until she had to go to work. She sighed. Time to go back into the real-world. She had more human-like normal things to do. She dressed herself in a black skirt suit and a blue dress shirt. She threw her overcoat over the outfit. She quickly brushed her hair. Poured herself a cup of tea. She hated caffeine. She dashed out her apartment, locking the door behind her of course, then darted down the steps and walked down the street. She was a secretary in Wayne Enterprise. She didn't even remember how exactly she got the job. She was sure when she was out that Susan had gotten her the job. She didn't mind though. Mr. Wayne was surprised when Emily showed up instead of Susan the first day though. Emily gave the excuse that her sister was Susan and that Susan couldn't do the job anymore. Emily of course asked politely if she could take over for Susan's job. Mr. Wayne was pretty nice about it and gave her the job.

Emily stepped into the building and went the 6th floor by stairs then got on the elevator and went the rest of way up until she was on the 12th floor. She sighed when she saw Mr. Wayne leaning against her desk.

''I see you're late,'' He said then looked up at her. Her cheeks became more gray as she realized what might be coming next. His eyes enlarged when Emily almost lost her balance and almost tumbled from exhaustion. ''Jeez. What'd you do last night. You look paler than normal. Maybe you should go home and rest.''

''No!'' Emily said loudly. ''I'm okay, really,'' She smiled weakly. ''Just fine. Just please let me stay.'' She begged. He looked unsure then gave in helplessly.

''Alright, but if I see you almost passing out again you're going straight home to bed.''

She nodded gratefully. ''Oh, thank you so much Bruce. I mean... Mr. Wayne.''

He looked slightly surprised then smiled warmly. ''Of course.'' He flashed her a wide smile then walked off.

She sat down at her desk. She looked down at all the papers on her desk. She sighed. She was sooo lucky that it wasn't even funny. She began filing the paperwork

that Bruce or Lucius had left for her. She now felt anxiety sinking in that if she didn't do extra good she'd get fired. She worked hard and completely focused for 3 whole hours straight before Bruce note her on her hard work and also said.

''Maybe you should take a break Emily, you're not looking too good.''

She felt tears well up in her eyes. ''Nooo.... please Bruce. Don't fire me. I'll work harder. I get you better coffee and you can take it off my paycheck. Just please don't fire me,'' she moaned helplessly.

His face got red in some places. She felt her own face heat. ''Uh.'' He seemed to just stare into her face. ''I'm not going to fire you Emily. I just want to make sure you're alright.'' He said softly. Her face heat up some more. He took a step towards her but she took a step back. He looked at her and said in an almost whisper. ''Emily...'' She of course expected the words to be 'You're fired' but instead she heard, ''will you go out to dinner with me'' She opened her mouth and gaped.

The next word she said surprised her. ''Where to?''

''To a restaurant, silly.''

She smiled. Susan was probably causing her to say these words and at this way because she knew that she didn't in no way possible find this man suitable. He was basically a womanizer and she was always put off by him. Plus she had never found him attractive. Susan wanted her to find love so badly that was trying to matchmake her with this man. ''Yes, of course.'' She heard herself agree. She felt herself smile seductively.

''Now please Emily. At least get some rest before the found raiser tonight. I'll pick you up at 9 o'clock.'' He smiled like a boy who just obtained the ultimate prize.

She nodded. ''Yes, sir.'' She said softly.

--------------------------------------Section 5-------------

Emily woke up and looked at the clock. It read 8:25 back at her. She groggily got out of bed. Boy, did she need that sleep. She was kinda happy that Mr. Wayne had sent her home. She looked around then realized she had a date with Bruce! Bruce Wayne... Eh, she suddenly felt nauseated. She heard Susan giggle in the back of her mind. She grimaced. She slowly and stubbornly walked into her closet. She looked around. She only owned two dresses, for crying out loud. She had a egg shell colored strapless dress and a black long sleeved dress. She chose the egg shell one. It gave her bust more of a push. Making her small breasts look more firm, not saying they weren't firm they were perfectly young and youthful looking, not even a little saggy but the dress made them look more full. It had a sweet heart neck line and was long enough that it went to her ankles with a cut that went up her mid-thigh. She put it on and put on some fishnet stocking that went a little higher than her mid-thigh. She slipped on some black wedges that had ribbons that tied around her calves. She brushed through her hair leaving it down for the sexy look.

Then something suddenly overcame her and she had to take the dress off. She walked over to Nina And Susan's section and grabbed a dress that was ankle-length, black, with a lacy bodice that's neck went up to her own, looking like a turtleneck just sleeveless. The bodice had a corset at her waist that was red and black. With silver lace tying the sides. The holes in which the lace was laced through was silver metal. The tied up lace part ran all the way down her side until it was at her hips, which was where it stopped. The cut went a little up to a little above her mid-thigh. The dress itself was little prov active. She put it on. Something empowering her to do so. She could hear Nina's distinctive chaotic laughter in the background. She put a headband in between her bangs and hair. The headband was black with a red Kikuyu

blossom off to the side. She walked into her bathroom and did her make-up. Which was thick eyeliner and red lipstick. A vague thought of a man with warpaint on subliminally flashed through her thoughts. She shook it out quickly and walked into

her living room. She walked past a mirror and stopped and looked into it back at herself. She most certainly did not look like herself. She looked like Nina or Susan. She looked extremely scandalous but not skanky luckily. She wasn't showing off too much leg or ass or cleavage or anything, she just looked like a crazy, person or Gothic bondage, fabric fetish having male fantasy. Like one of those SuicideGirls on the Internet. She even had the makeup right. She hadn't realized though that she had added some white powder underneath her eyes making her look paler than ever and

undead. Nina was cackling madly in the back of her brain. ''You look so sexy. You look.... like....'' Her voice paused. ''ME!!!'' Nina yelled crazily. 'I know I do' Emily thought angrily.

It was 9:04 and she knew Bruce would be there any moment. She rushed to the bathroom, but just as she was about to wipe most of her eyeliner off Bruce was knocking. She grabbed her purse and made it half-way to the room before she lost control of her body and Nina took over, yet again, for another night.

----------------------------------Section 6-----------------

Pieces of Emily's hair began rising and lengthening. Then it got darker and two pieces became a dark red. Emily's eyes popped open and the iris began to flare and deepen until it was a bright angry forest green. Then she wasn't Emily anymore.

She was Nina. Nina Axeslinger. And Nina was about to go on a date with Bruce Wayne. A man both Nina, Elizabeth, and Emily hated. Oh, and Nina was going to enjoy herself. She sensually walked to front door and opened it. Flashing a seductive yet crazed smile at him. Like she wanted rape him brutally in the doorway. And yes, rape. He looked down at her. Emily was only 5'6'', therefore Nina was the same height. Meaning she was pretty much average height.

He smiled sheepishly at her. ''Hi... Emily,'' He said. He must have been expecting frail little Emily to be answering the door and go on a date with him. Maybe then he'd be able to take advantage of her with his charm. But nu-uh. Nina was here to cut this date short. But of course, Susan would be coaching her so she wouldn't be too stupid, ruthless, and aggressive. Just not prissy, fragile, and easily overpowered.

''Well, Hello Bruce. You're fashionably late. I like it.'' Nina said seductively. She hugged him then walked out the door and locked it behind her. ''So, what restaurant did you have it mind?'' She asked trying to sound as sweet as possible.

He smirked. ''It's a surprise'' He said smiling charm fully. Nina looped her arm through the nook of his.

''I like surprises.'' She said looking up at him.

''Oh, do you now.'' He grinned down at her. They walked out the building and went to his Lamborghini.

---------------------------------Section 7------------------

Nina was bored stiff by the time she got back home. Bruce Wayne was very charming. Just as she expected, but also extremely vague and boring. When they walked in he immediately rushed over to Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent. Nina had a hard time not cracking up every time Harvey talked because all she could think about was his name and the fact that there was such a deep 'dent' in his chin. You get it?!? Bruce was obliviously in perfect awe over Rachel who seemed to glare at Nina every now and then when she noticed Harvey 'Dent' eying Nina's visible leg that was covered in a fishnet stocking. She even felt his hand rubbing it down from underneath the table. God, he better be lucky Susan was in the back of her mind screaming, ''Don't throw him across the room. Just flirt with him instead. Rachel and Bruce are obliviously in there own world.'' So Nina flirted it up a little bit. Not saying she was excited when Harvey flirtatiously and secretly, might she add, gave her his number from under the table. Ugh, stupid man thinking he can get a good old one night stand out of Nina. Nina would Axe sling his penis off! Well anyway. Bruce asked her out on another date. Saying that she should go with him to Mr. Dent's fundraiser.

Harvey of course quickly backed him up, and Rachel just eyed her down and said she should go. She agreed. Trying to act as optimistic as possible but she could tell he wasn't convinced. Bruce charmingly kissed her PASSIONATELY (sarcasm) in front of her door. Please, it was the most lifeless kiss Nina had ever received. And she's only received 3 kisses. He tried to be sexy by rubbing up her thigh but his fingernail got caught on the fishnets. He tried to tongue it up but when she was more experienced when it came to the tongue thing he seemed to give up and do some boring little routine of writing a-g with his tongue. Yawn, BORING!

She stripped herself of her clothes and plopped down onto of all the blankets on her bed naked. She taught about The Joker. God damn was he disturbingly hot. It made her spine tingle and her nerves light on fire just thinking about the crazed clown. She chuckled then threw on a skimpy nightgown that ended at her mid- thigh and was slightly see-through. She sighed then sat on her couch. She glanced at the clock. 11:29 it read. 'Huh, the news should be on,' Nina thought while flipping on the tele. And of course, the news was on. Nina sat back and watched with lacking

interest about who did what was what happened and the weather.

Then something came on that caught her interest. A man with brown hair at a news station desk said in a disturbed voice. ''_Warning: The clip you are about to view may be disturbing to certain viewers'' _Of course that only drew Nina in more, widening her focus and interest. She sat up, leaning closer into the TV.

A man tied to a chair in a warehouse like looking room dressed up so he looked like the Batman came onto the television. Nina squinted her eyes. ''_Look at __me.'' _A voice said softly. ''_LOOK A ME!!''_ The voice became rigid and angry. Then he chuckled. ''_Why_ _do you dress like the Batman?'' _A filthily sexy voice said belonging only to Bozo... heh or the Joker. The man looked at the Joker or the director weakly but like he couldn't be broken and said strongly, ''_Because he's an icon, and he gives people hope against freaks like you.'' _The Joker chuckled madly. ''_Aw w, you really think so?!?!'' _He began laughing crazily. He turned the camera onto his revoltingly sexy scarred face._''You see Batman,'' _He licked his full red-painted lips,_ ''this is how CRAZY you're making Gotham City And until you take off the mask and reveal yourself one person is going to die each night, starting tonight. I'm a man of my word.'' _He turned the camera onto Brian, or the Batman imitator as he cackled crazily and stepped toward Brian who began screaming just as the camera film went out.

Nina's eyes just stayed wide. She was both jealous and sympathetic of Brian. Jealous because he got to be by that sexy crazed clown and sympathetic because he was probably already tortured, maimed and dead. She sighed then yawn. ''Damn this human body'' she said angrily. She heard a shuffle outside her door suddenly. She stood quickly and look outside the peephole. No one was on the other side so she grabbed the craving pocketknife and opened up. She stepped out into the hall to find a card. A joker card with red letters on it. She stooped over to pick it up.

She read the words. ''_Well, hellloooo beautiful. I see you. Now smile!'' _She turned around aimlessly. But before she could take a look all the way around a gloved hand came up from behind, knocked the blade out her hand and put a rag over her nose and mouth. The rag wreaked of alcohol. Then Nina passed out.


	2. Short And Sweet I guess

**Chapter 2**

----------------------------------------Section 1-----------

Nina woke up aggressively. Sitting up quickly only to be pulled back down by the chain around her wrists. Her wrist were handcuffed behind her back and they were numb because she was laying on them. Wait, Nina was still in control of Emily's body?!? And she was chained?!?! What the fuck was going on!?!? Nina looked around angrily. How dare who ever the hell chained her up like a dog. And her nightgown was fucked up. Oh god. What a hell of a night she was experiencing. She grunted angrily. She looked as far back as she could and saw that she was chained to the wall behind her. She scooted until her head hit the wall and sat up so that she was leaning against it. She pulled her wrists as low as the chains would allow then pushed her legs through the loop so that her hands were lying on her scarred thighs. She looked around herself at her new surroundings. She was in a warehouse room. The rooms had once been painted black but in places the paint was peeling. The floor was cement that had once been black also but was peeling. The spot she was sitting on had a fading floral dingy rug onto the cement.

All of a sudden there was a commotion outside the metal door of the warehouse's room. She looked at the door angrily. Oh when the bastard strutted in here she was going to break the chain, and she knew she could, then kick his ass. She began pulling on the chain. She pulled the whole entire chain out of the wall. Smirking she got her fist ready. She groggily stood up. Groggily?!? She was always energized! Even when she was tired. Oh what the fuck?! The asshole captor had drugged her ass until she was ditsy. That was some fucked up shit. She balanced herself and quickly cleared her mind.

Just then a certain sexy clown busted through the metal door. Not breaking it just kicking it open. Nina gaped at him as she slowly dropped her fists.

''What...the... fuck?''

He smiled widely at her. ''Well, hello, beaut-i-ful.'' He stepped up to her. ''You look nervous?'' He leaned in toward her face.

''Nervous...? Nervous?... I LOOK FUCKING NERVOUS?!?!'' She yelled angrily. ''I'M NOT NERVOUS I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF'' She scowled.

''I like your fight, dolly. But not now. Oh no, no, no. Not now.'' And he slapped her cheek. Quickly shutting her up. She raised her fists to knock him in the eye but slowly lowered them.

''You're right I am nervous... Just not for the same reasons'' She said staring angrily at him.

''Oh do tell, tell.'' He said, faking interest.

''Uh...'' She flushed. She backed up until she was against the wall. He took another step.

''Is it the scars? Want to know how I got 'em?'' He asked excitedly. He grinned leaning in towards her face again, showing off his Glasgow smile. She stared at him in awe. He grabbed her face aggressively. She tried to turn away from him but he forced her to look at him. ''Look at me. LOOK AT ME!'' He ordered. She looked at him with her mouth slightly opened. Her intensity of desire was rising and she stared at him in awe.

He brought his knife to her mouth. Then she couldn't help it. She began cackling madly. She laughed crazily. ''You... want to threaten me... with a... knife.'' She said between uncontrolled gasps and chuckles. ''I'm Nina Axeslinger. Not Nina Scared Of A Fucking Pocketknife.'' She grabbed the carving pocketknife that she had put in her garter before getting kidnapped. ''You're gonna have to work harder then that to scare me.'' She said taking one of his gloved fingers in her mouth. She groaned deeply letting herself slump into his arms. She was so tired. She felt his knife dig into the side of her mouth by accident but didn't care.

''Mm. Nina Axeslinger'' The Joker said thoughtfully before Nina passed out again.

A/N: The end of this chapter... Well I ended this here for more than one reason. One being that I wrote this a looong time ago and now that my writing style has somewhat changed I realized that I'm no longer in the same mind set I was in when I wrote this. So eh, I can't really continue this chapter itself. And going back I realized that Nina is such a Mary sue. I'm not gonna lie... I hate everything about her. Well everything except how awesome her eye color. I mean how epic would it be if your eyes could actually do that?!?! So I think Imma change the story around a lil from here. I don't know, maybe add a character who seems more realistic and change the view point. Idek, I personally think this story is too shitty to fix .__. Well, it is! xD But I guess these review have kinda urged me to continue. Including the flame. xD I would have agreed a lot more with the person if I wasn't literally being insulted. . but aside from that Idk. .__. I'm not even gonna lie, I'm only putting my super old crappy stories on here... TA DA! Oh well, bye. Come back for some more of my Mary sue retardation. -lights a cigar-


End file.
